


Incoming Call

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Cell Phones, Daddy Kink, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Funny, Humor, One Shot, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Sexual Humor, Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Cisco sees something on your phone he really wishes he could scrub from his memory.





	Incoming Call

**Author's Note:**

> I must credit Tumblr user @central-city-meta-pocalypse (AO3 author PrisonerofAzkaban711) for this idea and I thank her for letting me tackle it, lest it got lost in her list of practically a hundred other ideas. xx

A ringing comes from the other side of the Cortex. Your phone. It might be your friend calling with that important news you've been waiting hours to hear.

"Cisco! Could you please hand me my phone?" you ask. The long-haired lad does a little jog over to the table on which you left your device. He picks it up, but it isn't in his hand for long.

"AHHH!" he yells while dropping your precious phone on the hard floor. Oh, this makes you mad.

“I swear to God, Cisco if you just cracked my phone-”

"That is _sick_!" he cries, pointing at it on the ground. "Have you no decency?"

"What the hell are you going on about?"

Caitlin and Barry must hear the commotion from the other room because they scurry in to see what the fuss is all about. You would sure like to know yourself! Cisco picks up your phone like it carries the plague and shows you the screen.

_Oh. Oh no._

The incoming call shows a (rare) smiling photo of your boyfriend Harry, though one might not think that was the case if they read what you had actually set his name to in your contacts.

 _Daddy_.

"It's not- It was- He-" You can't get anywhere in trying to explain yourself. First of all, nobody is supposed to be near your phone anyway, but you thought it would be _safe_ here, because _why_ would Harry call you when he's right down the freaking hall?!

Barry makes a grimace while Caitlin makes a weird smile of bared teeth. In this moment, the man of the hour, Harry, makes his entrance.

"Why aren't you answering me, Bab-" he stops himself short when he sees the rest of the team. "- _(Y/N)_?"

"Please don't tell me you were going to call her 'Baby.'" Cisco says while making prayer hands. "Please, please, _please_."

But Harry ignores him, then makes eye contact with Caitlin and Barry before ignoring them too.

"You weren't answering," Harry says, then drops to a whisper, "Why do they look like that?"

"My phone was all the way across the room and Cisco saw..." You clear your throat and whisper back, " _It_. _You_ calling." The look of understanding sparks in his eyes. "And why are you calling me from the workshop?"

Harry shifts awkwardly.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted a milkshake with your Big Belly Burger this time. Sometimes you don't..." he scratches the back of his neck, still aware of all the eyes on him. His voice goes quieter this time when he says, "And I wanted an excuse to hear your voice."

Your heart totally melts.

"Aww," you hear Caitlin say. "That's actually really sweet."

"Yeah, Harry sweet? Who knew?" Barry jokes.

"Nope, this changes nothing. I'm still scarred," Cisco insists. "I can't get the idea of you two being kinky together out of my head."

Without even thinking about it, you and Harry both reply in unplanned unison.

"You're welcome."

Everyone else shudders while you laugh at their expense. _Okay, that was pretty funny._

"Gross. Just... please leave now." Cisco waves a hand at you both in a shooing motion.

"Fine. We were going anyway," Harry says as he takes your hand to lead you out of the Cortex. _That's_ _strange_. _Harry usually says something witty or antagonizing at a point like this..._

Right before you both turn the corner though, Harry leans his head back to get in his last words:

"Daddy needs to feed his Baby Girl."

You have to cover your mouth to keep a squeal from coming out.

"Jesus, Harry!" You give him a little slap on the arm as you walk down the corridor, but you can't help the contradictory giggles that follow. He looks pretty pleased with himself and he should be. That will be giving Cisco nightmares for weeks to come.

"And yes," you add.

"Yes?" he presses.

"Yes, Baby Girl wants a milkshake this time."


End file.
